The House
by malice baskerville
Summary: Uji nyali yang berakhir pada misteri yang tidak terpecahkan.  Ending ngatung dan gajelas, Author tidak pandai membuat genre horror dan misteri DX inspitasi dari shintaithehouse TT


Err, kembali menulis untuk hari Halloween walaupun Indonesia tidak merayakannya. ^^"

**The House**

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Genre:Horror, Mystery.

Rated: T

Warning:OOC(yang sudah sangat pasti), Gaje, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya TT, dan typo bertebaran *tebar bunga*

Don't like don't read please T_T

"Jadi, kita mau uji nyali dimana?" si bocah Vessalius buka suara setelah hening yang menyelimuti enam anak yang duduk melinkar di gudang sekolah Pandora Gakuen.

"Ah, lebih baik hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan saja Oz!" Gilbert Nightray, pemuda berambut hitam Raven itu tmpak gagah, sayang sekali. Dibalik kharismanya itu ternyata dia seorang penakut. Bahkan terhadap kucing.

"Wah, Gil penakut seperti biasa ya?" Jack sepupu Oz mulai menyindir Gilbert seperti biasa, dan empat orang lainnya hanya menyindirnya dengan membuat suara seperti hantu.

"Elliot, Reo, Oz, Sharon, Jack, Break! Berhenti berbuat seperti itu!" ya, sepertinya gilbert sudah mulai terpancing.

"Baik, sepertinya Gilbert setuju. Dan dimana kita akan melakukan rencana tersebut?" Elliot menyela ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan murid-murid kelas dua dan tiga Pandora Gakuen itu.

"Hei-hei kudengar ada rmah kosong didekat sini dan kudengar juga ada keluarga yang tinggal disana. Mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang tetapi mayatnya tidak dapat ditemukan!" Sharon menyumbangkan ide sambil membuat gesture-gestur mengerikan.

"Ya, diputuskan. Besok adalah hari Halloween dan mungkin itu adalah saat yang bagus untuk melakukannya," Break memberi tawaran lain.

"Setuju!" terdengarlah suara teriakan penuh semangat setelah selesainya konferensi singkat itu digudang.

**Keesokan harinya…**

**Waktu:Pukul 9 malam**

**Tanggal 31 Oktober**

"Baik, semua sudah berkumpul!" Oz menyalakan senternya tepat dibawah wajahnya dan membuat wajahnya menjadi semengerikan mungkin.

"I-ya…" semua speechless dan agak tegang.

Dan uji nyali yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan pun dimulai…

"Reo cepat buka pintunya!" dengan satu perintah dari Elliot, Reo segera membua pintu itu. Cukup aneh, jika rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berpemilik mengapa sulit sekali dibuka? Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendobraknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama agar pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan isinya yang berdebu.

"Angker sekali…" Sharon berkomentar. Mereka berjalan memasuki ruang tamu ketika pintunya menutup sendiri dan terkunci dari luar. Buruk.

"Hei, apa ini?" Elliot menginjak suatu kertas, cukup usang. Bahkan sudah berwarna kekuningan akibat debu dan tidak terawat.

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Gilbert yang sudah ketakutan.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mati? Aku masih ingin hidup apapun alasannya! _

_Kenapa… Kenapa aku begitu dibenci olehmu.._

"Oz, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!" Glbert paranoid.

Surat itu terbang terbawa angin yang entah darimana berhembus, tulisannya yang semula berwarna hitam menjadi jelas dibawah sinar bulan. Darah. Tulisan itu terbuat dari darah. Spontan semua menjerit tetapi api yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan mereka padam mendadak. Semua menjerit, berlari tanpa tahu arah, menabrak satu sama lain. Sharon berada di dekapan Break sedang entah nasib yang lain bagaimana hingga secara tiba-tiba api menyala kembali.

"Reo, Break, Sharon kau tidak apa-apa! Jack?" Oz merangkak keluar dari bawah meja dan mendapati semuanya aman kecuali…

Elliot.

"DIMANA ELLIOT!" semua mulai histeris, merapat satu sama lain. Ini memang bukan ide baik karena telah memasuki rumah angker tanpa desir angin yang terdengar… Sementara mata mereka menyapu seisi ruangan mencari keberadaan laki-laki berambut coklat susu itu.

"Ada tali, tali apa ini?" Sharon yang tidak-tahu-menahu untuk apa tali itu ada, dia menariknya.

ZRAAAAK! BRUKK!

Sebuah lengan dan kepala jatuh dari bagian atas rumah… Dan tak salah lagi mayat yang barusan jatuh itu adalah Elliot. Darah menggenang, sementara semua masih syok akibat kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Mereka mungkin tidak mempercayai mata mereka yang melihat tetapi itulah realita.

"ELLIOT!" yang pertama kali tanggap adalah Reo sang pelayan, sedang Gilbert hanya jatuh terduduk melihat mayat yang terpotong-potong itu dalam sekejap. Mayat dari adik angkatnya yang ia sayangi.

Semua hanya bisa mendekati mayat yang terpotong dan tercabik itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Tubuh itu sangat mengenaskan bagian mata tercongkel bahkan bola matanya berada di genggaman tangannya. Ironis sekali…

BRUUKK!

Ada sebuah mayat lagi jatuh keatas tubuh Sharon hingga ia terjatuh. Mayat kedua itu tampak sedang bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung dirinya dari bagian atas rumah hingga jatuh kebawah seperti adegan barusan.

"KYAAAAA! Jauhkan itu dariku!" Sharon menyeret dirinya dengan merangkak dari sosok Brunette yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan wajahnya nyaris tak berbentuk itu. Wajahnya sudah sulit diidentifikasi karena hancur total tampak seperti ditusuk oleh benda tajam puluhan kali dan dibakar. Usianya kira-kira baru tigabelas tahun, bajunya yang berwarna merah marun itu tampak sudah sobek dan dipenuhi darah. Spontan kelima anak yang tersisa itu berlari dari ruang tamu berdarah itu…

**Scene at the reception room, end.**

Anak-anak itu berlari kearah lorong, semakin jauh mereka berlari semakin angker rumah itu. Suara jam yang terdengar sangat jelas. Keadaan yang buruk dan waktu yang mendesak terpaksa membawa mereka ke arah kamar mandi. Tetap angker.

"Sementara kita disini dulu, jendela tidak dapat dipecahkan. Kita harus istirahat disini sementara," Oz menarik napas.

"Oz, ini di kamar mandi! Tidakkah kau merasa suasananya semakin buruk? Dan lagipula ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam!" Gilbert sudah tidak dapat berfikir lebih lanjut. Reo terus murung semenjak kematian tuannya. Break mencoba menenangkan Sharon dari kepanikannya.

KROSAK!

Lagi, suara itu lagi. Darimanakah suara itu berasal? Semua melayangkan pandangan kearah tirai yang menutupi _bath-up _didepan Jack.

"A-aku menemukan ini lagi," Sharon mengangkat benda yang agak basah itu ditangannya.

Akte Lahir.

Baik, pertanda buruk lainnya. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Hei, aku menemukan ini juga!" Reo mengangkat Alkitab yang basah akibat tergeletak dibawah kran air.

KROSAK!

"Sekarang apa?" Gilbert bangkit dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari dari sana pertama kali.

KREEEEKK!

Gilbert memberanikan diri mendekati _bath-up_ itu dan nyaris menyentuh tirai yang menutupi _bath-up_ itu ketika tangannya seperti dipegang erat oleh sesuatu. Ya, sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangan Gilbert dan 'makhluk' itu keluar dari balik tirai dengan sosok yang-uh, hancur total. Entah bagaimana dia bergerak yang jelas rambutnya sama-sama berwarna coklat dengan mayat yang sebelumnya. Dia menerjang Gilbert sedang teman-teman yang lainnya mengambil pipa yang ada untuk menyingkirkan 'makhluk' itu. Terlambat sudah, entah bagaimana caranya sebuah tangan sebuah mayat-orang-yang-sudah-mati dapat menembus perut dari 'Raven' itu. Sedang tangannya yang bebas mencekik lehernya habis-habisan hingga tulang lehernya patah.

Mengenaskan, sudah dapat dipastikan seorang Gilbert Nightray tewas seketika. Setidaknya kondisinya lebih baik dari Elliot. Selang dua menit dari kejadian mengenaskan itu mayat itupun berhenti bergerak. Oz mendekat melihat mayat itu.

"Yang utuh hanya bagian pinggang ke atas?" desisnya tidak percaya.

_Tolong, jangan bunuh anakku. Sekalipun dia tidak kau akui bagiku dia tetap anakku…_

_Kumohon…_

"Surat yang lainnya, Ojou-sama?" Break merebut benda kecil itu dari tangan Sharon.

"Reo? Reo?"

"Ada apa Jack?" Oz kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi itu menyusul ketiga temannya, tunggu tiga?

"Reo hilang sejak kau mendekati… Mayat itu…"

**Scene at the Bathroom, end.**

"REO! DIMANA KAU!" empat sekawan itu berlari menyusuri lorong yang lainnya. Sayang, ruangan misterius lainnya membuat mereka berhenti sejenak. Ruangan kosong yang hanya berisi sebuah brankas. Break dengan berani memasuki ruangan itu dan memutar-mutar sandi yang ada di brankas tersebut.

"Hmm, kira-kira apa ya sandinya?" tanya Oz menyuarakan pikiran Break.

"Sharon ayo ktia cari petunjuk yang ada disekitar sini?"

Jack dan Sharon mencari kertas surat yang mungkin ada disekitar situ. Sedang Break dan Oz menebak-nebak sendiri.

"Oz, kau sedang berfikir 'kan? Seharusnya ada dalang dibalik semua ini. Aku tidak percaya pada makhluk halus atau mayat bergerak barusan," sahut Break sembari memutar-mutar gigi roda kecil itu.

"Tentu saja, ada seseorang yang menempati tempat ini dan membunuh semua keluarga itu, tetapi siapa?" Oz berjongkok dan ikut menebak-nebak kodenya.

"Seiring pembunuhan berjalan, jika aku gugur kau harus menemukan pelakunya Oz," Break menepuk pundak bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Break, aku menemukan ini, akte lahir lainnya. Gunakan saja angka 1947. Itu tanggal lahir yang tertera disini," Jack muncul dengan membawa akte lahir yang agak sobek.

Break memasukan angka yang diberitahu Jack tersebut dan, _Voila_! Terbukalah sangbrankas rahasia!

BRAKK!

"R-Reo… S-Sharon…?" ketiga pemuda yang membuka pintu kecil brankas itu terkaget-kaget ketika didapatinya kacamata Reo, Bola mata Sharon yang berwarna merah jambu, rambutnya yang berwarna peach dan sejumlah organ dalam mereka.

"Jack, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, hanya pembunuh mereka yang harus membayar semua ini," Break menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Merasa gagal melindungi nonanya tercinta. Jack merasa bersalah karena mengajak Sharon tadi.

BRAKK!

"Demi Tuhan! Mayat-mayat ini membuatku serangan jantung puluhan kali!" Oz berteriak, latah tepatnya. Sesosok gadis berambut pink dan, untungnya tidak terlalu parah kematiannya. Dia meninggal akibat minum racun.

"Break di tangannya ada sebuah kunci, haruskah kita mengambil itu?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Jack menoleh kebelakang sosok Xerxes Break sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi. Entah diculik atau kembali terambil…

**Scene at the secret room, end.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul satu pagi ketika dua Vessalius bersaudara ini berjalan pelan melewati kamar-kamar yang seakan-akan menuntut untuk dibuka dan dijelajahi. Sayang, mereka tidak ada waktu akan hal itu. Mereka harus menguak rahasia yang terjadi di rumah itu.

"Oz, ada sesuatu yang bergerak tadi di ruangan itu," Jack menunjuk ruang kerja seseorang yang terbuka.

"Jack, kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Break sudah tidak bersama kita jadi-"

"Oz, aku serius," protesnya keras.

Dalam usaha mencari sosok Break dan menguak rahasia mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan menggeledahnya, seperti biasa ditemukan surat dengan noda darah. Bahkan tulisan itu dibuat dari tintanya berupa darah.

_Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membunuh anak-anak kita!Aku mohon.._

_Maafkan aku…_

"Oz, menurutmu ini seperti pembunuhan keluarga oleh seorang ayahnya?"

"Mungkin begitu Jack, mungkin saja… Jika iya, apakah alasannya?"

Misteri lain yang harus dipecahkan.

Kriet…

"Oz, kau pecahkan misteri ini. Aku akan tinggal disini, peluang mayat Break muncul juga ada, kau pergilah!" Jack memberi aba-aba agar saudaranya itu pergi dari lokasi itu.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tetap bersama-"

"Pergi!"

Dengan berat hati Oz meninggalkan saudaranya itu, tidak lama terdengarlah teriakkan yang tidak asing lagi dari ruangan itu. Apa yang terjadi dan mayat macam apa yang muncul? Hal itu sempat membuat Oz tergoda untuk kembali melihat.

'Lihat, jangan, lihat, jangan? Jack mungkin masih ada lebih baik aku kembali!' batinnya. Tidak beruntung. Firasatnya salah. Mayat berambut hitam dan bermata violet itu telah menusuk saudara kesayangannya itu dengan sebilah pedang yang entah darimana muncul. Oz berlari, dan berlari. Mencari jawaban terakhir dari semua misteri ynag berujung maut ini.

**Scene at the working room, end.**

Oz telah mencapai ruangan paling atas. Tepat dimana sebuah kamar yang masih terlihat bagus tertutup. Kayunya yang memiliki ukiran indah itu tampak menunggu ingin dibuka seseorang, dan Oz lah yang membukanya.

"Jadi, kau yang dapat bertahan dari segala rintangan itu? Hebat!"

Sesosok gadis yang mirip dengan mayat yang pertama itu berdiri menghadap balkon bedanya, rambutnya yang putih seputih salju dan bajunya ynag berupa dress ptih dengan aksen mawar putih diujungnya.

"Kau, pelaku semua ini! Kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuh keluarga itu! Dan kenapa teman-temanku-"

"Ssh… Aku tahu kau ingin mengetahui semua yang terjadi disini dan apa hubungannya dengan teman-temanmu. Dan kau," dia memotong pembicaraan.

"Katakanlah, siapa kau?"

"Baik, akan kuceritakan. Mayat yang membunuh kakakmu-ups-sepupumu itu ayah 'angkat'ku. Namanya Glen Baskerville dan mayat kedua yang membunuh siapa ya? Aku lupa itu ibu angkatku namanya Lacie Baskerville. Glen membenciku dan saudari kembarku. Kami berdua diangkat olehnya. Hanya saja aku yang dapat bertahan hidup karena mengorbankan Alice demi hidupku sendiri. Aku sadar aku tidak dapat bertahan hidup kalau Glen tidak dibunuh. Akhirnya, aku membunuh semua keluarga ini!" nadanya tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah. Kebalikannya, senang. Psikopat ini wajib mati bukan?

"Tunggu, tapi bagaimana mereka dapat bergerak?" Oz bertanya lebih lanjut, hendak melangkah dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul tepat didepan Oz dan iris violetnya menatap dalam kedalam iris emerald itu.

"Dan namaku Alyss. Alyss Baskerville, selamat tidur Oz Vessalius!" dan sebuah gergaji mesin itu membelah tubuh laki-laki berparas tampan itu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja semua mayat dan hantu akan muncul di hari Halloween, bocah,"

Sosok berambut putih itu hilang bagai terbawa angina, dan kejadian dirumah itu tidak pernah tersentuh oleh pers ataupun berita. Dan lagi, apakah yang akan terjadi pada keenam mayat itu?

_Bangkitlah pada malam Halloween, pecahkanlah misteri didalamnya, usir setan yang telah membunuh mereka dan yang telah menjadikan mereka boneka-nya._

OWARI-

Tidaaaak! Saya ga pandai bikin adegan horror dan action dan misteri dan sebagainya DX

Maafkan atas typo yang bertebaran dan penggunaan tanda baca yang ngaco, maafkan komanya banyak sekali DX huwaa

-review pelase-


End file.
